


Nightmare

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, Brotherly Fluff, Comforting Dean, FTM Sam, Phantom Traveler and Bloody Mary, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a nightmare, Dean helps him when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Brotherly fluffiness anyone?

_ Sam stared up at the ceiling- up at Jessica, mouth agape and eyes wide. She was staring down at him with her dull eyes that was half lidded. Sam could just lay there on the bed, heart pounding within his chest. Then, she spoke. _

 

_ “All your fault.” It came out in a whisper. “Everyone dies around you. Your mother and now me. Who’s going to be next, Sam?” _

 

_ “Shut up…” Sam whimpered. _

 

_ “Will it be Dean? Will it be your precious big brother?” _

 

_ “JESSICA!” _

 

_ “You killed me Sam. You can’t run from the guilt.” _

 

_ “J-Jess!” Tears starts to build in his eyes. _

 

_ Fire erupted from her and then- _

 

Sam’s eyes snapped open as he gasped. He could feel hands on his shoulders, gripping his jacket and a voice calling his name. He blinked, still gasping before looking over and seeing Dean’s worried face staring down at him. Dean lifted his hand and swiped Sam’s cheek. It was then realized that he really had been crying.

 

“It’s okay Sam, it was just a dream. I got ya.” Dean murmured as he pressed his forehead to Sam’s. Sam could remember Dean doing this when they were younger, when he would have bad dreams. This nightmare must have showed how bad it is if Dean decided to do this.

 

“I-I’m okay.” breathed Sam. “I’m okay.” He was beginning to calm and he remembered where he was. He was in a motel with Dean for a night since there was a storm that hit while they were driving. They had decided to stay in the first motel they find in case the storm got worse.

 

“Was....was it really that bad?” asked Sam hasently. Was he calling out? Thrashing?

 

“Yeah Sammy, it was bad this time.” Dean answered before standing from his crouched position from beside the bed and sat down on the said bed.

 

“Shit...I’m sorry Dean…”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Sam. Never apologize for something you can’t really control.”

 

“Dean I...could you…” Sam hesitated. Maybe he shouldn’t ask…

 

“Sleep with you? Cuddle you so your nightmares don't get to you like we use to when we were younger?” Dean asked but it wasn’t mocking like Sam would have thought.

 

“Erm...yeah…”

 

That was all Dean needed. He nudged Sam over to the other side of the bed before laying down on his side and wrapping an arm around Sam’s back.

 

“Sleep Sammy.” Dean ordered before moving his hand up to the back of Sam’s head and pulling it so his face was buried in Dean’s chest. Sam did.

  
He didn’t have nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
